


Destiny lanyard

by AlexBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: In a militarized city, where power and organization are the most important things, a coincidence between a senior official and one of the opponents seems unlikely. But maybe that wasn't a coincidence, maybe it was destiny. [Military AU] [AkaKuro Week 2017]





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, not even here is still April 13th, but well, I was busy as hell ;n; couldn't make it in time xD  
> This was supposedly to be a one-shot, buuuuut... I made it longer :X and now I guess it'll be a regular fic xD 
> 
> ~ Sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first language ~

 

Akashi was guarding the dungeons of the subway when the first explosion sounded. He quickly climbed the stairs two at a time and nearly crashed into the soldiers who rushed outside the State Headquarters.

"What happened?" He asked, raising his voice.

"They bombarded the West Gate!" Answered a man who he couldn't identify.

"And the General? What are the orders?"

"To prevent the rebels from fleeing, Captain!"

Akashi waited no longer and walked quickly toward the armory store, but without running. Never run, Seijuro, only the weak show their anxiety so blatantly. You are my son, don't be weak. His father's words echoed in his head, controlling him, but not calming him down. The rebels had been manifesting for years, but only complaining and shouting in the streets and outside the Headquarters, they had never come so far. He didn't even think that was possible. When had they become such a large and organized group? And most importantly: how and from where did they get components to blow up one of the state gates? They were thick and tall, heavy even to open with the help of four men.

The redhead shuddered involuntarily and immediately reprended himself for it, shaking his head and entering the store.

"Seijuro!"

Akashi turned around hearing his name behind him and found his father escorted by three guards.

"Sir," he replied, placing his right hand on his chest, a characteristic symbol of respect and greeting to superiors.

"Don't waste time. Meet with the troops and guide them to the disaster area; stop all those who try to escape.

"Yes, sir," he answered, and took a pistol from the shelf to his right and leaft immediately, at a hurried pace.

~~

~~

The place was full of dust, debris and people running, either to flee or simply because they were still shocked because of the explosion. The orders that Akashi screamed could hardly be heard, but the mission was so clear and so specific that they didn't need them; in a couple of hours they had already captured and immobilized all the rebels who hadn't managed to escape before the troops arrived.

"Captain, that was the last!" One of his immediate subordinates informed him.

"Okay, get organized and start the retreat"

-Yes!

The soldier withdrew and Akashi headed for a uniformed green-haired who held in his hands a paper clipboard and was writing the damage and casualties of the attack.

"Shintaro, how much was it?"

"Not much, despite how it looks. The only problem is the repair of the gate.

The redhead nodded in silence and walked away to assess the situation for himself. There was no need for cordiality with the green-haired, their relationship was close enough to avoid the tedious military code, although none of them admitted it openly.

Walking in his thoughts, he reached the area farthest from the damage and stopped there for a moment; he was about to turn and return with the rest when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye in a nearby alley. He loaded the gun and walked there.

"Stop!" He shouted as he reached the entrance to the alley, pointing the gun at a teen who was staggering about five meters from him.

The boy raised both hands and turned, but stumbled with his own feet and ended up falling face down on the dust and the few debris that was still around.

After a few seconds of moans buried in the ground, the boy got up and looked at Akashi; he barely managed to repress a shudder. He had sky-blue hair and an impassive face that stared back at him, but the reason of his strangeness sensation was his eyes: big and bright looking back at him as if they could see through him, as if they knew something. The strange thing was that both, his eyes and the whole situation, were extremely familiar.

"Identify yourself," he ordered out of his daze.

"Kuroko ... Tetsuya," the other replied in such a low volume that it was barely a whisper.

"Tetsuya, are you with the rebellion?" He asked directly, knowing he could discern if he lied.

"Kuroko. Tetsuya" repeated the blue-haired, emphasizing his last name.

Akashi frowned.

"Answer, civilian"

"Yes," he replied after a few seconds, "although they will probably say no if you ask them."

The Captain unconsciously put the gun away, intrigued.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"Not when you have no presence."

"Explain yourself."

Kuroko looked at him, narrowing his eyes, as if the matter was obvious enough to need to be explained.

"If you have no presence people don't see you, they forget that you're there. It's all, there's no secret."

His face remained impassive, but his eyes were hard on the Captain. Akashi wasn't sure if it was because of that resentment he saw in his eyes, because the boy reminded him of a strange feeling of familiarity or because some other reason he didn't know, but suddenly he lost all interest in reporting him, actually the idea displeased him more and more as he continued to think about it.

"You'll come with me" he finally ordered.

Kuroko folded his arms and stepped back.

"I'm not going to inform about you" Akashi admitted, sighing. "I mean, you're coming, and you're staying with me. I'll hide you."

The blue-haired looked at him with wide eyes and drew back even more, as if that option terrified him more than the idea of being imprisoned.

"No.

"I wasn't asking you."

Akashi advanced in three strides the meters that separated them and took him by the forearm, ignoring the attempts of the other to free itself; after a few seconds, Kuroko stopped and looked at the redhead in the eyes.

"Alright," he snapped out, moving his strangled hand strangely and hitting the redhead's hip.

"Really?" Akashi asked instantly, surprised to have convinced him so quickly. "I mean ... Come on, let's go."

They began to walk together back to the area full of debris, Akashi behind the other to watch that he wasn't running and that way he had to chase him, time wasn't something he particularly had. However, Kuroko walked quietly forward, making no attempt to escape; at least it was, until suddenly he stopped.

"Captain Akashi," he said slowly, without turning to look at him, "it seems you dropped something."

The redhead didn't even have time to wonder how he knew his name, his mind took only two seconds to process the situation and understand what he meant; he quickly brought his hand to the gun belt, only to find it empty. It was then when his reflexes played against him and he made the mistake that he had been avoiding for a couple of minutes: he looked back. He immediately realized what he was doing and turned his head back, but it was too late. Kuroko wasn't there anymore.

"How the hell ...?" He whispered, unable to believe it, he had looked away just for a minute.

Still stunned by surprise, Akashi returned to the alley and picked up his weapon from the floor, looking at it as if it were the strangest object he had ever seen. Unable to avoid it, he felt an enthusiasm not at all consistent with the fact that a rebel had just slipped out before his eyes, and he smiled excitedly.

"Okay, Tetsuya, it'll be your way," he said to himself as he headed into the labyrinth of shattered streets.


End file.
